Different Kind of Reckoning
by Schuneko
Summary: Bane has nowhere to go, no one to protect, no place to call home if he ever even wanted one. Until the League of Shadows finds him, but to what end and who is this man Quinn they have all named leader? Bane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here it is, thanks for the push to post this and thanks to Dasiygirl95 for being a guru lol. I heart all my lovely readers!**

**I do not own Batman: TDKR :_:**

**Warnings: right now just some swearing...**

**ENNJOY**

Gotham still stands, fire does not rise from her ashes and the people rejoice. He is in utter agony; _I have failed her, my little one…_ A short, apparently brilliant, but bumbling man attends him as he drifts in and out of consciousness. He is restrained, the metal enforced leather might hold him, might not, but where does he have to go at this point. Visions of Talia plague him in the induced haze; her rueful smile at Wayne's supposed loss, her confidence in their plan…her skin under his fingertips.

"Report Dr. Anders!"

"Status, same as this morning, he's an ox, metabolizes these drugs faster than I can…"

"Save your thoughts Dr., all Quinn wants to know is when he can be healed to optimum", Carin barked. He had little patience for this task and the good Dr.'s attempts at forging a friendship just irritated him.

"Very well, I'd say a month to heal maybe two of physical and he should be in top order."

"Fuck if I'm waiting around for that", Carin laughed and headed out of the med wing intent on contacting Quinn for a replacement.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She touched down on the ground 4 hours later, duffle slung over her shoulder atop her Katana that felt awkward anywhere other than her back. So this was to be her punishment, babysit their prize b/c no one else wanted the job. The only reason she had been sent here and not solitary was Marco's suggestion that the exile be here. She wondered how his nose was healing. Quinn didn't take well to anyone back talking or second guessing his orders; even when it was a joke from his own sister. "Think of this as a vacation…" Nora sighed to herself as she walked forward and into the building as her ride took off behind her.

"So this is Bane…" Nora breathed from the doorway as Dr. Anders puttered about. He started at the noise and she muttered an apology.

He could tell she was different than the other guards, more open, friendly and at ease. "Nonsense dear, have you been sent as the new babysitter?"

She smiled weakly, "It was this or solitary…here's to 3 months, but that could be just a minimum guesstimate right?" Nora sighed, walking forward, sword tapping her hip as she moved. She bent over the bed, they had removed his mask and she knew they must have him on intense meds just by the size of him. "The mask was just for pain right?"

"He can tell us better, but yes I believe so", Dr. Anders replied coming to stand beside her. "Dr. Gregory Anders and you are?" He asked holding out his hand with a bright smile.

"Um Nora, just Nora", she answered, it was a fake name; one Quinn had given her to fit into his world. Women in the league needed to know their place and her name, though she preferred it was just too exotic, a whore's name. Over the next week or so she had taken to helping the Dr. with what she could, be it eying medication doses or even giving Bane a sponge bath of cool water when his skin would burn from the medication.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He'd been in an induced coma for three weeks now and the good Dr. decided to see if he might be well enough to wake even as loaded down with pain meds as they had him. She was sitting at the window beside his bed, leg swinging as she spent another day just waiting, a sentinel to call the Dr. should he wake. She hummed softly to herself a song her mother used to sing before they had… she shook her head; thinking of that day would do her no favors. Thinking of that past life, the slave traders, Quinn's hardened jaw as he protected her from their advances. He couldn't be there all the time and when they came for her… Sometimes she still screamed for him in her sleep.

Someone new was at his window, a female from the looks of it. He wondered if he'd want to wring the life from her as well. Somehow he doubted it; she was humming an enchanting tune he remembered Talia's mom singing. He was surprised and a little perturbed when it brought a tear to his eye. Talia, his little one, his goddess and she was gone. He was alone to suffer without her; to wallow in his pain with no end in sight. Suddenly silver blonde hair blocked the moon and vibrant green eyes studied his. They stayed locked in the embrace, the searching stare until she moved with startling purpose, calling for the doctor. He smirked at the elegant sword at her back, she was never without it. The action felt foreign to him, without his mask to shield it. He wondered what concoction of drugs they had him on, he still felt a little fuzzy, a little dulled, but the pain was bearable. It was almost nice to be without it's shelter, but he couldn't help wondering what he must look like.

Lights flared to life as she led the doctor in and he tittered excitedly. She stood back as he checked his vitals and Bane asked more like demanded to be released. The doctor sputtered that it was for his protection as much as theirs and he laughed. "Don't worry doc I got this", Nora informed confidently, flicking the sword into ready position. He laughed harder and she stiffened. "I happen to be the best swordsman the league has Mr. Bane."

"I'm sure you are kitten… I'm sure and it's just Bane if you don't mind." He answered haughtily and his eyes twinkled at the effect his un-muffled voice had. In the end the doctor removed the restraints, Nora crouching and shifting at the window hand poised to draw should he try something. The doctor was asking him all kinds of questions and explaining how he might have a way for Bane to be without the mask. He answered them without much difficulty, eyes trained on the kitten in the window the entire time. She was graceful with every movement her long silver hair pulled back. "Kitten please, I do not think I can move if I tried", Bane explained and she relaxed, hoping down and in one fluid move pulled the sword, rested it beneath his chin and pulled it away sliding it back into its sheath. "Impressive display kitten, I'll not soon be crossing you."

She looked pleased and returned to her watch out the window. "Nora…" she answered when he inquired after his sentinel kitten's name.

"That's a fake name; I want your real name, Nora." Bane prodded, a knowing smile in his voice as she tuned to him in shock. "Your name kitten…" He demanded, but from the gentle tone it was almost a request.

"Sai-rae", She answered watching as he almost molded, caressed the name with his full albeit scarred lips. "I haven't used that name in…how…how did you know?" Sai-rae whispered her feet making no sound as she moved to his bed.

"It's an exquisite and lovely name; you should not hide it…" Bane admonished and she just stared at him feeling a little blush at his weighted gaze.

"I'm not allowed, it's…he said it's a whore's name."

"What moron told you such a thing kitten?"

"My brother Quinn"

"And is this Quinn here?"

"N-no."

"Sai-rae it is then", Bane decided and she blushed further, her feet shuffling a little. She was stunning to look at, hair shimmering in the moonlight, the blush tinting her cheeks. It was Talia however, that haunted his dreams again that night and though he hated himself for thinking it, he wondered if she'd ever let him be free.

**So thoughts? I really want to know what you think, PLZ Review Review Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter was greatly influenced by Britany's: Criminal. Seriously it just screamed the way Sai-rae would see him.**

**I do not own TDKR :_:**

**ENJOY!**

But mama I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

* * *

**Criminal**

They were cleaning and checking his stitches, the kitten Sai-rae at the window as the doctor worked. He thought about what she'd said. Her own brother had basically called her a whore and she had stood by at let him. "Sai-rae dear kitten I wonder if I might impose on you to sing that lullaby? I did so enjoy it last night." Bane inquired and she turned, startled at the eloquence and air of authority in his tone despite the utter simplicity of the request.

"Bane I'm not here to amuse you", Sai-rae answered shortly, was this his way of trying to flirt with her? She tolerated him calling her kitten…barely. This felt too much like mocking and that she wasn't about to take, especially from him.

"I am well aware dear kitten…"

"Do I look like I have furry ears and a fluffy tail?" Sai-rae interjected, crossing her arms. His steel grey eyes twinkling as he chuckled. Her hand reached for her sword as if daring him to say yes, "Your move baldy." She laughed. The doctor had helped him shave this morning and when Dr. Anders left the room he answered.

"Indeed it is, I was not lying dear Sai-rae your voice sounds lovely"

She rolled her eyes unwilling to let the compliment turn her into a blushing school girl. She turned from him, closed her eyes and began to sing. He murmured his appreciation at the sound, she was no pop star or lead, even back up in a band, but she did the simple tune justice none the less. When she finished he thanked her and she told him he should rest, Anders had him starting physical therapy tomorrow.

He closed his eyes after a few minutes, the sedative taking its effect. Talia danced behind his lids, mocking him even as they shared in the heat of each other's skin. The physical release of intimacy, they had once enjoyed. At least he knew he had. Then as the realization of their mission neared, Talia had grown colder. It seemed his brain enjoyed torturing him with the knowledge. Things he wanted to forget, hide even came crashing to the forefront. He had loved her, his little one and she had used him with no regrets, manipulated his love for her own goals. Maybe she had cared once, maybe not. He'd never know now and maybe he didn't want to.

Quinn had sent an actual therapist from the league to help with the recovery. Sai-rae had never liked the man. She paced outside of the gym before finally just going in. He was having Bane simply walk around, getting him used to being out of the hospital bed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

_(He is a villain by the devil's law. He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun)_

Another week or so had gone by uneventfully, the merc would spend most of his time in the gym working closely with the therapist and slowly, but surely gaining back his former strength, which he proved just days later. She was practicing in the gym alone, wearing a thin black tank top and kung fu pants she looked beautiful as she beat up on the practice dummy. Bane moved to the shadows as his therapist, a man who called himself Larkin approached her.

His predatory leer had her instantly on edge and she cursed the fact that her Katana was left in another room. "Larkin can I help you?"

He gave her another once over and his laugh made her ill. "I'd say so", Larkin mused as she stepped back for every step he took forward. "Come on Nora, it's what your good for right…"

Larkin had her backed into a wall, his hand fumbling along her still covered stomach. "I…is that what Quinn said? This is all I'm good for?" Sai-rae blurted and when Larkin just chuckled she lashed out. She smacked him hard across the jaw before she kneed him in the groin and scrambled to get away. There was no way Quinn would be that harsh, he was a lot of things, but he wasn't that cruel. Even when he disciplined her, like a child put in the corner, at the end he would come back with an explanation of why and put his arms around her. Her face hit the floor with a disorienting smack and Larkin crawled over her.

"Little slut, I'll show you."

His fist was pulled back and she braced for the blow, but it never came. Her eyes blinked wide and her jaw dropped open to see Bane holding Larkin by the throat. The therapist's fingers clawing at the merc's hand, but Bane kept his hold and squeezed. "I do not believe we are in need of your service any longer." Bane informed with a glare as he snapped Larkin's neck and tossed him to the wall like he was nothing more than a rag doll. "Are you hurt dear kitten?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

She looked from his hand to the crumpled body lying behind her and fled. Bane let out a tired sigh and followed, barging into her room without so much as a word. "What the hell Bane, this is my room you can't just…"

"I need to be sure you are alright dear…"

"Kitten, I got it I'm fine…I just watched you snap a grown man's neck like kindling, but no I'm fine just fine, get oummmph." His fingers where at her lips, free arm bracing her against his chest.

"Hush Sai-rae", Bane commanded and she relaxed before collapsing into him with a sob. "This cannot be the first time you have seen a man killed…"

"During a mission or in battle yes I've seen men die, but this, b/c of me?" Sai-rae sighed as she leaned her forehead against his massive chest.

"His death is not your fault, he made his bed. I merely forced him to lie in it." Bane answered simply

_(The man is snitch and unpredictable. He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none)_

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They had been working out together comfortable in the easy silence. They were due back in 2 weeks and she almost hated that the routine they had would end. "So what does dear brother Quinn want with me?" Bane inquired as he spotted her on the rope climb. She shrugged and let go knowing he would catch her as he always did.

"What do men with power want?"

"More power…"

"Bingo, where you fit in he hasn't said, not even to me", Sai-rae mused as she moved to the work out dummy. He seemed contemplative, he was shirtless and she took the time to admire him. Even with the scars his body was a master piece and she felt her fingers itching to just touch it.

"Your brother, why follow him, thing's he's said to you, he sounds like a power mad asshole!"

She bristled not really thinking when she blurted, "And Talia was a psychopathic bitch! Why follow her?" Her feet were off the floor, Bane's hand around her throat as he slammed her into the wall and trapped her there. His knee b/w her legs as he got right up in her face.

"Do not speak of what you do not know!" Bane snarled. Almost smirking at the way she clawed at his fingers. She was trying to reply and he let up so she could do so.

"But I do know don't I Bane? How do I know Bane? How did you know Nora was fake?" Sai-rae hissed, her eyes wild with a mixture of anger and fear. He seemed taken aback almost as if she had slapped him. Her chest heaved and she thrashed, demanding he let her go.

"Not until you explain yourself."

"Or what, you'll snap my neck like Larkin's?" Sai-rae mocked and she could have sworn he looked almost ashamed. She sighed and looked away from him. "She didn't like anyone taking away daddy's attention. Not that we tried, but Quinn was a genius and I was good with a sword, Ras took notice…she was using you and I never even knew who you were, but from the way she bragged I knew that much…" she informed her voice almost a whisper. He still held her, but his fingers were almost like a caress and he looked…sad? Sai-rae reached a hand out brushing a tear away from his cheek.

His hand moved from her throat, he didn't know what to say. She apologized and he shook his head. Bane was about to move when the shift of his knee made her breath hitch. He repeated the move, harder and she gasped. He brought his hand to the exposed skin of her hip, unable to think of the last time he'd felt the warmth of a woman. They began to rock together, his hand pulling her closer as her lips crashed down on his. Tasting her skin, the feeling of her lips on his; he'd never realized how much the mask had kept him from. "Sai-rae my dear beautiful kitten, you are a minx aren't you?"

"Are you looking for an answer?"

"None kitten", Bane replied as his hand felt into her pants and when his fingers found what they searched for she lost it. Her cry was muffled against his shoulder and he waited till her breathing slowed to let her stand. She left him for her room a few moments later and for the first time since coming here he didn't dream of Talia that night.

**To all my lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL! **

**PLZ Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so next chap with another quote from Criminal, last one I think...I make no promises... lol**

**I do not own TDKR :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing...maybe lol just in case. Citrus whoa mamma yes (be warned and ENJOY!)**

* * *

_(He is a bad boy with a tainted heart and even I know this aint smart)_

He had let her walk away and think nothing of it, until she started to studiously ignore and generally avoid him the next day. Did she not enjoy the pleasure he had bestowed on her? It sure sounded like she did and that confused him, he did not relish the feeling, not one bit. He was getting his dose of pain meds from the doctor so he stayed still, but then he would find her and demand answers from his dear little kitten.

Her thoughts were a cyclone as she almost literally tore the practice dummy apart. She hadn't meant to just leave like that last night, but as much as she enjoyed his hands on her skin, it scared her. Having not been able to be with a man since…then, it was no small wonder that she even let him get as far as he did. She left the dummy in splinters to get a new one, gripping her sword tight; it would never leave her now, not after Larkin. The men sent to help Bane with more aggressive forms of training had disposed of the body and now Quinn would be coming here in a week instead of them going to him. Either her brother was livid or something else he needed the merc for was brought to his attention. She hoped it was the latter, but even she wasn't sure. Replacing the dummy, she started to swing when Bane caught her arm.

"An audience, if you don't mind dear kitten", Bane growled, he hid it well, but he was pissed. She tensed and squeaked as she struggled to wrench her arm free. He pulled her to his chest, she couldn't move without dropping the sword and he smirked. "Your fight is pointless kitten; I will have words with you." He informed none too lightly.

"I'm not anyone's kitten; let me go!" Sai-rae hissed. With lightning speed she dropped the sword, shoved with her foot and wrenched her arm free to grab the sword before it hit the ground. Bane looked like he wanted to applaud the show of strength and ability, but this was far from over.

They started to spar and dance around each other, both holding back just a little. Bane was not a swordsman and Sai-rae could easily be hurt should he wish to use his full strength. She drew the sword, its metal gleaming in the moon light. "Impressive kitten, but it will not save you; you will explain yourself to me." Bane mused with a tone of authority that made her growl. "The kitten wishes to be a lion, come on then…" He added with a goading motion of his fingers.

She yelled in frustration and surged forward, he blocked every blow with an amused smile. Sai-rae growing more and more frustrated, willing her body to move through the fatigue she began to feel. Suddenly she managed to throw him off balance as he tried to avoid the swipe of the blade, fluid as an extension of her arm. "Yield!" Sai-rae hissed kneeling over him, resting at his hips, and the katana at his throat.

"Mind your surroundings kitten…" Bane admonished gripping her hips and pushing backwards. She gave a little whine and her breath hitched as he rocked up to meet her. "You like this, admit it and I will gladly give myself to your utmost pleasure", he added as her eyes rolled and her hips started to wind in his hands.

"I…I…" Sai-rae tried as she shook her head to clear the fog. "I…I can't…no!" She exclaimed and pressed the blade closer to his skin, not even pretending she could move from his grip. "Yield…" she whispered as angry tears began to form. He stopped moving almost instantly, concern lacing his features.

His fingers moved to her cheeks, brushing the tears away. "Dear kitten why does our pleasure frighten you? Is it not meant to be enjoyed?" Bane asked simply, a little kindness leaking through.

"Last night was a little one sided what pleasure did you receive?" Sai-rae snorted and he grinned.

"Seeing your beautiful eyes dance in ecstasy was my pleasure dear kitten. Relief from my haunted dreams was an added plus." Bane answered, his own eyes dancing. She seemed contemplative and he reached to grab er hand, the blade forced to fall from her fingers as the grip he had tightened. He tossed the blade away and grabbed her wrist, yanking her down to his lips as his hips moved again. She groaned into his mouth, her hips working with his, inviting them, and welcoming their insistent pressure. "It is not this, it is not me that frightens you, what then kitten?"

She pulled away, her breath sharp as his thumbs caressed the skin b/w her shirt and pants. He stopped moving again and she took the chance to collect her thoughts. Slowly she began to speak, "Before the league Quinn and I were taken from a market by slave traders. They liked our hair our vibrant eyes. He protected me when he could, but they learned; remove the boy, free to do as they please with the girl. I haven't been able to let a man touch me since. All I know of this, the pleasure…is pain."

Bane was silent a quiet burning fire in his eyes. He was reminded of the day when he saved Talia from that hell. No one had been there to protect his kitten and he felt rage clawing at him, wishing he could snap those traders' necks just like Larkin's.

"Then last night you had me pinned, but I wasn't scared I let you…I wanted it and It…"

"The restraint excited you, you found release and it terrifies you", Bane surmised. She blushed and looked away. He turned her to face him and willed her to believe his next words. "I would never force you, NEVER, I will pin you down Sai-rae…take pleasure in your body, but only if it is what you want…"

She gasped, his way with words, that honest, direct, and almost clinical way. However, it was never without emotion and though it rarely touched his speech, they were always dancing in his eyes. "I want it Bane…but I", Sai-rae admitted and his brow furrowed as she paused, looking almost angry. "I know you loved Talia, I won't be her fill in, a body to warm your bed when you feel the need." She added honestly.

"There was a time when I did, but you spoke true, she used me and at the time I wanted to believe my love so strongly I was blind to all else." Bane replied, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. "I wish to be everything to YOU Sai-rae, love you, protect you, die for you if I must, and as I said I wish to give myself to your utmost pleasure, please accept me as I offer myself to you."

She didn't say a word as she fell to him. His lips melding to hers as their hips began their familiar wind. She had no more reservations at this point. The honesty and sincerity in his eyes had blown it all away. A mewling noise sounded and he smirked, calling her his kitten instead of the usual dear. She would have been upset, but she couldn't deny it, she was his.

_(But mama I'm in love with a criminal and this kind of love isn't rational it's physical)_

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She clung to his waist as he moved them to his bedroom, intent on doing this right. He laid her down, bed creaking under his weight as he crawled over her. "Let me show you pleasure is meant to be beautiful, enjoyed, by both parties." Bane rumbled, nuzzling at her cheek.

"Pin me Bane, I'm yours to take." Sai-rae breathed as his lips claimed hers again.

"I will do so gladly." Bane replied, as one hand swept her body to pull at her shirt. He wanted to feel her skin and he wanted to feel it now. She was panting and moaning as her pants joined the growing pile on the floor. He kissed all over, relishing in the freedom of not having something obstructing his lips. Her hands felt over his frame and he pulled one hand away, stretching it out, fingers twining together as he pressed his hips forcefully to hers.

"Bane please I need more…"

"Then more you shall have my kitten…"

It was almost infuriating how detached the statement sounded, but his eyes, she deferred to his eyes and they burned, blazed with his enjoyment. She gasped and arched as his fingers ripped her panties off. They stoked against her almost teasing, but also letting her get used to the idea of being touched there. Her hips canted and he artfully slid 2 fingers in. "Baaannee." Sai-rae whined and arched, eyes slipping closed as he thrust slowly.

"Look at me kitten; I want to see your eyes as I give you this." Bane commanded softly and as she opened them he thrust hard and she snapped. The rest of his clothes hit the floor and though the recent orgasm helped she gave a pained hiss as he joined them. He stayed still letting her get used to his size and the feeling of a man inside her. She moved her hips and he groaned, gripping her hip to match and help their rhythm as he began to move.

"Please Bane, moan, groan, growl…do something to tell me this is pleasing, you enjoy this…" Sai-rae whimpered as he thrust with utter languid ease. He braced a hand above her and tilted her hips as her legs surrounded his waist. She was trying to say it how she figured he would and he smiled a little.

"I am enjoying you kitten, you need never fear I do not."

"God, are you always going to talk like that? A high and mighty master over all us lowly heathens? B/c that is what you sound like Bane." Sai-rae huffed as he slowed enough to fully comprehend her request.

"You really want to have this argument now?" Bane quarried with an amused arch of his brow. She looked torn b/w her rant and the pull of her body. He smirked, pulled a leg to his shoulder, tipped her hips and gave a rapid succession of thrusts. Her eyes closed, her back arched and she clawed at his skin. "I thought not", He chuckled bringing her to earth shattering releases until she couldn't think and then and only then he let himself join in her bliss.

When she could think again and only when she felt able to move she started to get up. Taking him for the kind of man that preferred to sleep alone even after the encounter they just had.

"Kitten what are you doing?" Bane rumbled sitting up with her and pressing kisses to her shoulder.

"Getting dressed…" Sai-rae replied, her tone calm, but there was a sadness that leaked in through the cracks.

"And why might I ask?"

"I didn't take you as the afterglow cuddling type." She answered honestly and he chuckled, pulling her back to his chest.

"Whilst I do detest the term, I am enjoying our embrace and I do not relish the thought of having to find you should I be interested in fulfilling the baser instincts and feelings I may have for you in the morning."

"High and mighty Bane, high and mighty…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He would spar with her if only to end in the push and pull of clothes; the gentle arch of her back and his hands worshiping at the altar of her body. Days went by quickly and soon they found themselves waiting for her brother's arrival. She told him honestly even as he licked up her chest and throat some interesting things about him. Apparently, Quinn leader of the league was a ruthless bastard, but Quinn behind doors alone with no one else, but Sai-rae to see, was a puppy dog.

She was beside him, full black clothing, katana strapped to her back as the helicopter landed. She knelt in supplication, she had been sent in exile after all. "Quinn it is an honor to receive you sir."

**Weee the arrival of Quinn! I hope I got Bane's dialog right... It's hard with him in a love scene, but I think it turned out... Yes? No? Thoughts? PLZ PLZ Review Review Review and never forget my lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Installment!**

**I do not own TDKR :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing (just in case) Citrus (of course *Bane voice* lol)**

**ENJOY!**

He barely acknowledged her, but she expected that. He was flanked by Carin and Salvo which meant for right now she was dealing with Quinn the leader and not Quinn her brother. She flashed Bane a reassuring look as she turned to follow the trio into the building as the helicopter powered down behind them.

"Larkin is dead!" Quinn bellowed in disbelief. Sai-rae started to speak when he back handed her. "Silence…Why must trouble follow you Nora, can you tell me?" She held a hand to her cheek the other held out in warning to Bane who had stood, eyes flashing at the harsh treatment of his kitten. No words were voiced, she knew better than to speak when he was like this. His eyes blazed almost violet in their color his silver hair matching hers in every way except for length. She wanted her brother; she'd missed him these long months. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, "Leave us! Bane you may stay." Quinn barked sitting at the desk in his office, held in the personnel wing of the complex.

"Brother!" Sai-rae blurted as soon as the others left, shutting the door behind them. Bane suddenly relaxed as she ran into his arms.

"Why must you vex me Sai? I do not relish your punishment, you must know this…" Quinn sighed brushing his hand along the print reddening on her cheek. Bane simply sat and observed them, unwilling to disturb this rare moment his presence afforded them.

"If you mean Larkin the bastard was going to try and rape me…As for what sent me here I regret the words I spoke to you, but I do not regret the sentence." Sai–rae replied slowly her eyes flicking to Bane's with a small smile. Bane returned the look, storm gray eyes dancing and Quinn smiled.

"She cares for you and your easy disposal of Larkin tells me you care for her, but are you worthy of her love?" Quinn mused; ever the protective brother and Bane looked pleased at the level of devotion.

The thought of Quinn needing him to be worthy of his kitten making him forget the slap the silver haired leader had given her just moments ago. "I endeavor to be, I protect what is mine, be sure of that…"

Quinn openly smirked at the clear message of the man's ownership over his sister. Sai-rae just shook her head. "Boys please I'm capable of defending myself, Larkin was just lucky I left Chi Kari in my room, a mistake I won't soon make again."

The sword was obviously so cherished that she had named it and Bane made a note to ask her about it later. "I do not think you incapable Sai-rae; I protect what is mine it is a simple fact." Bane replied in a musing almost chiding tone. Sai-rae just rolled her eyes.

"If she accepts I would like to assign her to you. As I see you have learned her true name, a man such as you I'm sure does not think he needs my permission to use it and I'll not give it. I need you to be intimidating to these men, command their respect as I do. Using her name in front of them will inspire shock that you have the audacity to do so and without fear of what I might do. She is the best with her sword as I'm sure you have seen. Also since she has been working closely with Dr. Anders I will not need to teach another the knowledge she has gained. Accepted?" Quinn explained, pleased as Sai-rae bowed.

"I accept this assignment…"

"Good, I'm sure you have many questions, but I am in need of meeting with Dr. Anders. Sai-rae will get you when we are to meet again and I will answer them as I see fit, clear?" Quinn informed. Bane smirked, even dealing with this man as just a man, a brother, there was still an heir of authority.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He liked her atop him, her hair wild, and eyes shining as they moved. She muffled her cries in his skin as they were no longer alone in this wing. His hands gripped her hips as he bucked and she came down hard, a muffled 'yes Bane yes harder' slipping past her lips against his own. He kissed her roughly and turned her under him. His tongue caressed her pulse point as he pulled a leg to his shoulder and tipped her hips.

"Good?" Sai-rae whimpered, normally she didn't mind the stoic silence when they joined, but something in the way he claimed ownership made her want to hear that this was more than just a union of bodies, more than a base instinct to mate.

"Oh kitten you have no idea."

"Please Bane I need to know…this is more…" She trailed off. Moaning low as he thrust faster, harder.

"You are simply exquisite Sai-rae; I shall never get enough of you." Bane whispered against her ear and her back arched as stars exploded in her vision. Her cry swallowed as he quickly moved to kiss her. He brought her to orgasm until she pleaded for him to follow not knowing if she could take more.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"The sword is important, named even…why. Bane inquired as she lay, sated and content against him.

"It was a gift from Ras, signifying my acceptance as a full member. I don't leave it lightly, not after…" Sai-rae tapered off, looking away from him.

"After what my kitten?"

"No its…I do not wish to anger or sadden you with our past…her past…"

"Sai-rae you are what is dear to me now and I will have you tell me. Do I need to force it from you?" Bane replied, flipping her beneath him. He clasped a hand around her wrists, pulled them above her head and pinned her body with his. "Tell me kitten", he pressed and she whimpered, trying to turn away. His free hand grasped her chin and forced her back.

"Talia stole it alright? Hid it from me…I should have seen his blade first, felt the weight of its movement…she took that from me, just because daddy thought I was worthy enough to join them." Sai-rae cried. "Happy now? Got what you wanted?"

"Oh kitten…I am sorry she was not who I believed her to be all this time, I know my error I do not enjoy it, but do not fear my reaction…it is not YOU making me anything. Sad or angry, merely the memory of how blind to her I truly was." He let her wrists go, turning so she lay atop him once more.

"I take no joy in telling you these things no matter their vindication." Sai-rae murmured against his chest as he stroked her hair.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were back in the office, Quinn pouring over a file as he turned to them. "I'm sure you recognize this man" He mused as he tossed the open folder to the desk.

"Barsad…."

"Who?"

"My 2nd in command, my kitten."

"He's to be executed for his crimes in a week." Quinn informed slowly. "That is why I am here; the facility they hold him in is mere miles. Sai-rae is in charge of this, as a skilled swordsman the silence of a blade is an asset, he is heavily guarded you will need the surprise…"

Bane simply nodded and Sai-rae bowed.

"Dr. Anders tells me he has a new more powerful delivery system and he would like to meet with you and Sai to discuss its use. It is time to prove what I've known; can you be of use to me, to us again Bane?"

Part of him wanted to protest, that he had no need to prove himself to this twit, but Sai-rae looked excited and he found himself not wanting to disappoint her. "Very well", Bane replied curtly.

"It angers you that I ask this? Is it not everyone's wish to be a part of something? Your wish Bane?" Quinn mused and almost let a smirk show at the way the merc's eyes danced with conflicting emotion. "I cannot just let you back in so easily, my men expect more from their leader and I cannot afford you the special treatment, more than I already have." He added with a sigh, like he was trying to explain his reasoning to a small child. "Prove that I was not wrong and you may take your place in the league again, if you wish to stay by her side. Dismissed!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Her blade danced in the air, Chi Kari, her life force, moon to her radiant sun. The name had been etched in the blade after she told Ras she wished to name it. To bring honor to this new life she had been given. The man had smiled, watching her spar and force the leagues sword master into a tie. Her mom had told her she had a gift for the water dance, a need to feel the weight of a blade as soon as she was old enough to wield one.

Bane watched, transfixed as she gracefully arced and spun. She wasn't sparring, she was dancing, the glint of the sword breathtaking in the moonlight. Suddenly she changed, the dance was just as beautiful, but it was feral, deadly as she yelled out her movements to an empty room. She took the blade in her teeth, eyes glinting as she back hand spring-ed to an open area of the gym. She took off at a run and slid, swiping out with the blade before turning on her knees to stop in a crouched position.

"Impressive as always my kitten." Bane clapped, stepping out of the shadows. She bowed a little embarrassed that he had been watching. "May I?" He asked softly, taking the sword that was back in its scabbard from her fingers. He murmured appreciation in the detail just on its covering, an intricate powerful dragon breathing fire into the moon. Then he slid out the blade with a slow hiss. Twisting it in the air he felt its light strength.

"I want to prove I am worthy of you…" Sai-rae whispered.

"I look forward to seeing your skill my kitten, shall we spar? I do so wish to pin that beautiful body beneath mine."

"As you wish my lord, but just because I want to feel you too, does not mean I'll go easy on you…" Sai-rae mused and his eyes twinkled at the jibe. She set the sword aside, he was down to his cargo pants and she was wearing a kimono robe over her bra and panties as they faced off. She yelled and lunged and as she knew he would, he blocked every blow.

She was braced, her back and the silk of the robe slipping against his chest. She brushed her ass back against him and he lost focus long enough for her to escape the grip. He was still too fast even as she dodged every swipe he made. He was thankful this was their own private gym and no one, but them had access as he pushed her roughly to the wall, making her groan. His hand felt between the robe and pulled her panties from her hips. "I'll have you now kitten." Bane growled, kissing at her neck as his fingers entered her and her breath all, but stopped.

"Bane! It…it's so goooood." Sai-rae moaned as his thumb found that special spot.

"That's it Sai-rae my kitten, feel it, feel me touching, enjoying you." Bane groaned pushing his pants down as her knees gripped him for support. She started to whine, her hips grinding harshly against his fingers. "Come kitten, then I will take you, come for me Sai-rae…" Bane almost instructed, if not for the desire leaking into the tone and the fire that burned only for her in his eyes.

When the world fell from beneath her, he gave her no time before sheathing himself in her pliant body. She moaned quietly as he moved, fingers clinging, biting into his shoulders as his thrusts grew harder, hitting spots deep inside and sparking stars in her vision. "Baaanee." Sai-rae moaned as his lips moved up her throat, marking her, claiming her as his. She fell countless times and he relished in every gasp, carrying her to his bed after finding his own release. She had collapsed her limbs like jelly as he moved from her.

He made sure to grab her Chi Kari, knowing she wouldn't want to be without it. Tomorrow they met with the doctor and he was anxious to know what this new system he had would be. Even if he would never show even the barest hint of the emotion.

**Thoughts? I do so hope you enjoyed... ^_^ I LUV YOU ALL, my wonderful readers.**

**Have a wonderful Holiday and Plz Review Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay next chapter and before Christmas! Weee **

**Warnings: Swearing (in case) Citrus (Lord have mercy, yes) I swear I really am trying to eek out as much plot as I can...Please go easy on me lol.**

**I do not own TDKR :_:**

**ENJOY!**

Dr. Anders had him sitting on the exam table as he showed Sai-rae how to dismantle and re-lode the system. "You have outdone yourself doctor!" Sai-rae praised, following the shorter man as he brought the device to Bane.

"Now if you will just hold out your arm", Dr. Anders entreated and Bane only did so when Sai-rae brushed a calming hand over his shoulder. "Now this works on a timer, when did you last have your meds Bane?"

"Too long ago you twit!"

"Bane!" Sai-rae admonished, but the doctor waived her off with a chuckle and closed the last buckle on the altered vam brace. He'd fashioned after the one they had removed upon the merc first being brought into his care.

Suddenly Bane gave a slow hiss and then relaxed as the new stronger, longer lasting medicine entered his veins. "The needle is small and hidden in the device, working like a shot not a continuous IV, any one tries to remove that and it will do you no harm, also since the drugs are long lasting and you are not in constant need of them, being without it for a time is no immediate threat…" Dr. Anders explained.

"Doctor you amaze me, I do apologize for the comment earlier." Bane sighed as he studied the device around his arm. The doctor told him it was perfectly fine, people will have strong reactions when in constant pain. At Dr. Anders odd request, he slammed the brace to the table and marveled at its strength.

"Titanium covering, it is well protected. That cartridge should last a Month, Sai-rae knows how to change and dissemble it to fix minor problems. You are all set as far as my part, see me if there are any other complications…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Do you miss the mask?" Sai-rae breathed as she lay against him that night, her fingers running along the mark at the injection site.

"I must admit I liked the fear it inspired, but I think I would miss the feel of your skin against my lips too much to care about wearing it again." Bane replied thoughtfully. He pulled her up to kiss her as if proving the statement.

Tomorrow they would free his second and she had to admit it made her wonder where that would leave her place in his world. "Baaanee", Sai-rae moaned as he turned her under him and entered her, thrusting slowly into her welcome heat. Suddenly he stopped moving and held her hips still so she couldn't move either.

"Something troubles you kitten, what is it dear Sai-rae?"

"Bane…Bane please…" she whimpered, her nails dragging, biting into his skin.

"Neither you nor I will move until you tell me, only then will I make you scream!"

"You are a pompous egomaniacal ass you know that Bane?"

"You wound me kitten." Bane laughed, searched her eyes and noted their desperation. He felt a pang of guilt, he did not wish to pain her like this and leaving her teetering on the brink was there for downright cruel. "Very well, if I give you release will you tell me?"

It was his version of a compromise and though she felt her cheeks burn at the way he spoke so casually of their intimacy, she nodded. One hand braced above her shoulder, the other pulled and angled her hip as he thrust with renewed purpose. She screamed into his skin, into his mouth and the crook of his shoulder. Not only did she find release once, but over and over till Bane himself followed with a muffled cry into her own skin.

He collapsed to her side and pulled the blankets up. "What is it that troubles you?" Bane asked softly, catching her eyes with his intense gaze, willing her to be honest.

She fidgeted a little, turning away, feeling almost ashamed with how she felt. When had she become so attached to this man that she feared being pushed aside? She was a member of the league, a strong and solitary warrior. Then she remembered that Ras had taught them that it meant their love would be no less fierce, was that what this was? Did she love him? Not a storybook, white picket fence, 2 kids and marriage kind of love, but deeper, a bond she could feel in her soul.

"I do not enjoy repeating things Sai-rae…" Bane pressed, leaving the statement open for her interpretation of its implications.

"Barsad…"

"Yes, what about him?"

"He's you're 2nd, with him back what will you need me for?"

"Oh kitten you need not fear your place…I have two hands, two sides do I not?"

"Yes, but…" He stopped her with a finger to her lips, as he kissed at her neck.

"He is as you say the right hand man, but you are my cherished left, my queen, and my lone goddess. For me to worship, follow, please, and when you allow, command as I see fit." Bane groaned into her ear, "Shall I worship you know?" he inquired, his lips traveling down to her navel.

"I…oooh Bane I don't think I can take more now…" Sai-rae moaned honestly and he stopped his decent, settling for holding her to his chest and slowly feeling out each crevice of her mouth. She decided she could be more than happy to stay at his left, to let him cherish and worship her, and pin her if he wished.

"Rest now my kitten and I will wake you in the most delightfully wicked way."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She could still feel him in every cell, in every fiber of her being. His tongue, his lips, and his body sent sparks right to her toes and she still felt the after-shocks as they left for the detention center. It had been built to hold those the league had released in their effort to destroy Gotham and now it held members of the league itself. This meant there were other prisoners to free, but Barsad had been the only one sentenced to death so far. Since it was only one person they were freeing, the mission itself just required her and the merc. "I am in charge of this Bane, I need you to follow and trust my orders. Is that clear?"

"You have a bit of your brother's leadership in you don't you kitten?" Bane laughed.

She crossed her arms and her eyes flashed. "Promise me Bane, neither you nor I will get on that chopper till you do!" Sai-rae huffed, speaking like he would, garnering his serious side to focus.

"You have my word Sai-rae", Bane replied fiercely and she nodded, stepping into their ride.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was humming softly, the lullaby he had asked her to sing once, the tune at least. It was soothing and he found himself relaxing almost instantly. "What is my first order my kitten?"

Sai-rae smiled and ran her fingers along his cheek. "You are taller than me, I need you to take out the cameras", she answered, "I do not wish to be harsh with you, so if I yell it is not necessarily because I am angry with you…"

"I know my kitten, adrenaline changes any situation." Bane replied quietly, leaning into the touch of her hand.

The pilot announced that they arrived and as Bane climbed down the rope, Sai-rae jumped, eyes closed and serine as she freefell to the ground. The zip line caught and slowed her down enough for him to catch her and release the carabineer so the chopper could move away to land.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

As they crept through the stark white hallways Bane would take out the cameras. Ripping the cords on some and spraying the screens of others that were too high even for him. "Cell 34B, were here!" Sai-rae hissed lowly and he nodded.

"Shall I break the door down?"

"And alert every guard in the cell block? Are you mental?" Sai-rae snorted and he gave her a look despite the fact his eyes twinkled. "Sorry", she mumbled and he shook his head with a chuckle. "Quinn gave me this!" Sai-rae added with hushed excitement and produced a key. They took out the guard easily and Bane gave her a boost over a trip line.

Barsad merely looked over, he was unshaven, his eyes listless and dead as she landed with a crouch. "What do you want?" He mumbled even as he turned back to the wall.

"Is that any way to greet your rescuer?"

"Look lady, save it, our mission failed, my fate is decided, I do not run from it", Barsad answered gruffly still facing the wall. She huffed and looked out the door.

"You talk to him…" Sai-rae grumbled, taking his spot as lookout after blocking the trip line to allow him through. She never knew what was said, but she heard the 2nd's gasp and reverence in his speech. Suddenly she was back in the room. "Hush both of you!" she hissed and dropped to the floor. Barsad looked shocked that she spoke this way to his leader, but Bane was immediately silent and he took the merc's lead.

He watched her press her ear to the ground moving her lips with her eyes closed. "What is it?" Bane asked when she stood and rolled her shoulders.

"While you two morons had a heart to heart, they noticed the cameras went out on this wing, I'd say at least 10 guards are filling the hallway as we speak…" Sai-rae groused, looking directly at Barsad, who bristled.

The 2nd was about to retort as his hand whipped out intent on slapping her. "No Barsad, it was made clear, she is in charge and despite her words, she is right, we have delayed too long." Bane stated slowly, grabbing Barsad's arm, smirking as his kitten didn't even blink, just narrowed her eyes.

"Stay here, I got this", she informed as they left the room. "Hold this, I need to move free", Sai-rae explained. "Unless you are dead or captured, this better be with you!" She barked and Barsad's eyes widened as Bane nodded.

Barsad looked like he wanted to speak to Sai-rae's audacity, but the merc held a halting hand to his chest. "She has been promised to me and I to her, she wishes to prove her worth and we shall let her do so…" Bane replied and his 2nd simply nodded as she pulled the blade and he held the scabbard with careful reverence.

"Dance with me Chi Kari, strike true", Sai-rae murmured and crouched to one knee with the blade in her teeth. "Open the door Bane…" She instructed softly and closed her eyes. He nodded and opened the door. She pushed of the wall and ran like she'd heard the blast of a startup bullet. She ended in a series of backhand springs that vaulted her into the air as she spun she drew Chi Kari. There was one swipe of the blade, two, a kick here, and a punch there. She moved with fluidity through the guards and Bane smiled at the show. He also noted she was murmuring the soothing lullaby as she went.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

A smatter of guards lay dead, knocked out or bleeding there last as Bane and Barsad walked to her crouched form. "Sleep Chi Kari, we will dance another day" Sai-rae murmured, as she wiped the blood from the blade on her sleeve after she stood.

"Impressive Sai-rae, you are more than worthy my kitten", Bane stated as she took the scabbard from him to replace the sword.

She nodded curtly, but there was a smile playing at her lips. "We need to go, this way…" Sai-rae stated as she led them back to the chopper.

They were headed back to their own compound when Barsad spoke. "I am sorry, my despair jeopardized the mission." She looked to him kindly and smiled, telling him without words she accepted the apology. "You treat the sword like a partner, like family, it is rare to see such devotion."

"Chi Kari is important to me."

"What do you sing to it, if I may ask?" Barsad inquired softly.

"Something my father taught me, he said it would make any blade strong, my aim with it true, our bond complete."

"Will you sing it kitten?"

She held the blade; they were circling around to avoid tails, giving her time. "Okay." Sai-rae breathed.

*Dance with me, dance with me

Bring out their fear

Always protect me

And all I hold dear

Chi Kari, Chi Kari

Give me your might

And may I lie dying

If apart from your light*

"Simply beautiful, lovely dear Sai-rae, lovely."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He shoved her to the bed, tearing at her clothes as she pulled at his own. "You were exquisite in that hallway; I must have you my dear kitten." Bane growled as her ripped her shirt open. She whimpered his name as his lips attached to her throat and forced her legs apart to step between them. "My queen, I wish to kneel before you." Bane groaned as he tore her pants and then her panties away and dropped to his knees, yanking her to the edge of the bed.

She hadn't been able to utter a word, but as his lips teased at her inner thighs, she managed a shaky, "Unhh…please."

"Please what my queen? I am here to serve, but you must command me…" Bane purred and she keened.

She steeled herself and fixed him with a determined, sultry stare. "You may serve, please me with your mouth Bane. I don't want you to stop till can't think straight…" Sai-rae murmured and he looked pleased at the steadiness in her tone.

"As my queen commands, so it shall be", Bane replied softly, smirking as he let her hand direct him to where she wanted him to be and his hands grasped her hips. He teased, kissed, licked and suckled at her till his jaw ached and still he didn't stop, even the sharp pang of an injection couldn't stop him as he served her.

As her world left her again she had to pull him away. "In me", She forced out and he stood, letting her taste the fruits of his work as he kissed her roughly.

"Yes my queen, might I chose how I take you?" Bane asked, his tone a husky growl as he kissed and nuzzled at her neck.

"Oh good god yessss…just please…" Sai-rae moaned and he chuckled. He lay back on the bed and she crawled over him with a wicked gleam in her eye. "You like this don't you? My powerful king… me on top, seeing me take the pleasure you offer me…" She purred as she slid to rest at his thighs. Her body arched back her hips rolling as he gripped them. The nickname just kind of came out, but he didn't seem to mind it. He called her a queen after all; didn't that make him her king?

"I must say I do rather enjoy the view", Bane replied as he bucked up and they began to find a rhythm. "I'll gladly be your king, control you as I see fit…" He added as she groaned and fell forward when his hand strayed to where they joined. Her arms wound around his neck and he swallowed every cry as they kissed through the haze of passion.

**So? I promise I'm trying to work out more plot any suggestions or thoughts are welcome so PLZ Review Review Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay. Having all these stories its hard to balance them...**

**I do not own TDKR :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing (just in case) Citrus, oh yeah lots so be warned!**

**This chapter is kind of filler and happy smutt... I apologize, but I'm still working out where this story will go...**

**Do hope you still ENJOY!**

"Quinn wants us to do recon in Gotham." Sai-rae informed, handing a file to Bane and a second to Barsad, who was in the hospital wing receiving treatment. "As soon as the doctor clears you we'll leave. You'll both need new clothes; they'll pick us out in seconds otherwise."

"New clothes?" Barsad inquired with an eyebrow raise as the doctor fussed over him.

"Hey you have it easy, I have to wear a dress, you two are body guards." Sai-rae huffed, crossing her arms. She hated the idea, a dress made her exposed, restricted her movement. Yet the girl in her wanted to dress like his queen, be desirable in that feminine way, and have him begging for her favor. Bane stared at her as if sensing the war within his dear little kitten. She shifted a little under the weight of his gaze and turned her attention to Anders before he could say anything.

"He should be fit for duty in…I'd say two days. That should give his ribs time to heal and to right his severe dehydration." Dr. Anders answered with a smile. Apparently since he was set to die and a cause of Gotham's suffering the guards hadn't much cared about Barsad's treatment. The 2nd had collapsed moments after their return and Bane had been at his follower's side since.

She hadn't complained, simply went back to her own room and tried to sleep. The loss of his warmth had her shivering, silent tears slipping into the pillow cover. Little did she know the merc had been at her door that night and every night after. She felt ridiculous for mourning his loss, hadn't he said he was hers and she was his? A cherished queen and his lone goddess? It wasn't his devotion she mourned for however, it was her devotion to him. And it was that fear that had her walking from the room without so much as a glance in Bane's direction.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

A yell of frustration greeted his ears as he made his way to his kitten's room. He pushed the door open to see designer gowns strewn across the bed and a high healed shoe go flying through the air to hit the far corner. She was seated in a chair on the other side of the room with her head in her hands. "You seemed stressed kitten, may I help?"

"Just go back to Barsad Bane I'm fine." Sai-rae mumbled not looking up from her hands, unwilling to show him the tears in her eyes.

He moved to her and lifted her chin up, eyes swimming with wetness that was now spilling like a river from the lids she quickly shut. "Surely it is not the latest fashion that upsets you so, what is it then my dear kitten?" Bane intoned calmly, she wrenched her face away or tried to rather, but he wouldn't let her. "I do not wish to be harsh with you kitten, you are clearly distraught…I will let you take your time, but I will not leave until you tell me." He stated softly, kissing her forehead and going to shut the door.

"As you wish my lord…" Sai-rae mumbled as he began to clean the garments from the bed. She was baiting him and she knew it. He never took it, ignoring the comment as he cleared the clothes and hung the dresses in her closet. Suddenly she was in his arms, no sound escaped her as he brought her to the bed and proceeded to strip her to nothing but panties while he kept his pants on. He crawled beneath the covers with her and pulled her to his chest. "I don't want to go Bane…" she whispered, sounding small nothing like the strong willed warrior he knew her to be. "Wear those clothes, in that city."

He realized he was looking at Sai-rae the girl, another little one, one who was stolen from her home and subjected to a pain he would never know, tortured because she was beautiful even then. "I cannot change your past dear one, but I am here to protect you now. Have you let your brother know of these reservations?" Bane replied quietly.

She nodded against him, "He said I was strong, he trusted no other and that he trusted you to protect me…I don't want to need it, I don't want to fear a dress…" Sai-rae sniffled and Bane held her tighter. "I should relish looking good for my king…it's such a silly thing to be frightened of."

"Your fear is understandable…and you always look good to me." Bane replied, lifting her chin to face him. "I wish to show you my kitten. Will you allow this?" She shifted up, claiming his lips as an answer. His knee wedged between her legs as they seemed to devour each other. Then he pulled away, kissing down her jaw and throat. His hand gripped her hip and yanked her forward and she gasped at the friction it caused.

"Baaanee." Sai-rae moaned as he sucked at her pulse point.

"There is more my kitten, I know you fear our connection, you fear how you feel when I am not near."

"I shouldn't need to…I'm a…. I don't…oohhh." Sai-rae tried, her answer ending in a moan as his mouth moved to her breasts. She arched as his fingers dipped into her panties and his free hand helped her grind against his knee.

"Find release Sai-rae then I will take you, I do not mind saying I have missed your heat around me." She groaned, her head falling to his shoulder as the pad of his thumb teased over…there and his other fingers slipped between her folds. Her cry muffled in his skin as her walls clamped around his fingers. He quickly divested them of their remaining clothing, before crawling over her and filling her in one clean thrust.

"Ooh, Bane yes harder please…" Sai-rae panted as he moved with slow sure strokes.

"As you wish my kitten." Bane replied, picking up his pace after moving a leg from his hip to his shoulder. They were alone in the wing again; Quinn and his detail had left a day ago to attend to other league matters. So she didn't mind crying out his name. The hospital wing was well on the other side of the complex, there was no fear of Barsad or Anders hearing. He relished in each noise felt pride every fall he brought her through and only when her other leg begin to slip from his hips did he follow.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was pressed to him, her fingers tracing the vam brace as he hissed from the injection and his muscles relaxed as the meds flowed through his system. "Bane what do I mean to you?" Sai-rae breathed, as her lips just ghosted along his throat.

He was pleased she had asked and he had not had to draw it from her. "You are precious to me Sai-rae." Bane replied, his free hand tracing the skin of her lower back beneath the covers.

"Precious; like what a sacred heirloom guarded and protected and left on a high shelf to collect dust." Sai-rae huffed, suddenly turning from him. His hand touched her shoulder, his fingers gripped and as he pulled her back she blurted, "I think I love you Bane!" He all, but stopped, the revelation winding him. She could sense his shock and quickly found the voice to continue. "Not the storybook love, but you make me feel whole…I..."

He pressed his lips to hers, so that he might stop her and speak himself instead. "I love you deeply my kitten, in my own way." She smiled it was everything she needed to hear.

"In our way…" Sai-rae whispered and he nodded, pulling her closer.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The plane ride to Gotham was nothing short of unnerving for her as the beautician hired to make her look like a 'socialite' did her work. Her nails were given the latest style of a French manicure as were her toes. Her skin buffed to a shine and her hair gleamed like flowing silver. She was dressed in a soft grey pencil skirt and Jacket with a cream blouse and heals. She hated it, Chi Kari was resting against her chair and she wanted nothing more than to make the blade sing in her fingers.

"You look lovely my kitten." Bane praised feeling the softness of her hair. She grumbled and looked away. "I know you don't like this Sai-rae." He added leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "Let a king serve his queen."

"He…here…n-now, but Barsad, the beautician?"

"Barsad see to it no one enters here. All of you Leave Us!" Bane commanded and like frightened rats they scurried to their room in the back of the plane. Barsad pulled the door closed without so much as a smirk, though she figured he knew, he was a man and not stupid. "We are alone my kitten and I will have you."

She gasped as he knelt before her, felt under her skirt and tore the panties from her hips. "B-Baannee." Sai-rae moaned as his lips kissed up her thigh and he pulled her forward on the seat. He took his time, enjoying, savoring her taste as she in essence held him to her and her hips squirmed in his hands. He sat back looking entirely pleased with himself as her breathing slowed and she tried to come back to earth.

He raised an eyebrow as she slid to her knees before him and placed tentative hands on his thighs. "I did not serve to earn recompense my kitten." Bane informed lightly and she just grinned.

"Can't a queen reward her king?" Sai-rae purred as her fingers inched towards his zipper. He flexed forward in the chair and allowed her to shift closer between his knees. When she drew him out, her eyes widened as she was able to fully appreciate the sheer size of him. She'd always known, the way her body stretched around him to accommodate even now, but this, this was her first time really taking notice. Her fingers trailed the impressive length first, and then her lips followed. He never made a true sound even when her mouth closed over him, but she must have been doing something right as his fingers clenched the arm rest and his muscles jumped and tensed beneath her fingers.

Gently but forcefully he helped her find a rhythm, his hand in her hair fingers pressing just so against her scalp as he started to cant his hips a little. His groan of warning was soft, but she heard it, merely redoubling her efforts till he finished with a grunt and she swallowed every drop he gave. She gave a last lick over the tip and he was surprised at how just looking at the image she made was making him hard again. The skirt, the blazer, her on her knees, she gave the look of the sexy secretary giving her boss a blow job, how cliché. Yet there it was and he had to have her.

She gave a little squeak as she was suddenly lifted to straddle him. His mouth crashed over hers and she could tell his taste on her lips wasn't a turn off. His hands bunched the skirt to her hips after removing the jacket so she could move freely. His hands drew her back and forth. The tip of his length teased her folds till he could feel her excitement. In one move he plunged into her, pulling down as he bucked up and she stifled a cry in his shoulder. "Bane ooh god Baaanneee." Sai-rae moaned as he found a pleasing pace for them.

"You are a goddess, my goddess…dear Sai-rae. I live to worship at your temple. No matter what it looks like or what it wears." Bane intoned, giving a particularly hard buck that made her arch back. His fingers threaded through her hair, his lips at her throat as she rode. He saw her through at least two crashes before following on the third, their hips rocking through the waves.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

They were 10 minutes out from Gotham and she was busy fixing her hair and makeup in the back as Barsad stepped up to her. "Might want to hide these." He laughed a little holding out the black lace to her.

"Christ!" Sai-rae hissed, practically ripping them from his fingers. "Did anyone else…uh…um…see them?" she mumbled, throwing them in a nearby trash can. A heated blush crept up her cheeks and she almost jumped when he brushed fingers against the skin and leaned in close.

"No need to be embarrassed, sex is natural, he is a healthy strong male you are a beautiful, healthy, and strong women." Barsad explained.

"You make it sound so base…" Sai-rae replied, turning to look at him.

"I am sorry to upset you, your connection to him is your own and vice versa, I merely wish to explain that I understand that it happens and it will happen. It is not my place to care further." Barsad intoned and with a smile he stepped away.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

As the jet landed she felt her nerves begin to rise and noticed Barsad pulling a cap over his head and putting sunglasses on. Bane was putting in colored contacts; his steel grey eyes now a warm hazel. She fingered Chi Kari's scabbard nervously and began to sing its song, not caring who heard.

**Thoughts? Please Review Review Review. Also if there is something you would like to see, somewhere you'd like this story to go I am all ears...err eyes? Do not hesitate to let me know. **

**My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! for evil plot bunnies...hahaha I think I have a good idea now for where this story is going to go. Bit of a filler again kind of leading up to the more plot heavy chapters to come ^_^**

**I do not own TDKR**

**Warnings: Citrus (Imagine Bane saying duh... OMG wouldn't that be hilarious ^_^ )**

**ENJOY!**

They had already been in Gotham for almost a week. The once magnificent city now almost a dismal site to see. Just cleaning up would take them months, who knew how long for them to rebuild. She turned away from the window and pulled the silver pants up her hips. They had an informant to meet and it would figure they would do so in a dance club. "No. no .no, get back in there, no tie, no jacket. It's not hard, black pants, colored shirt and please…please tell me you two know how to dance…" Sai-rae huffed. She sat on the bed and pulled on black heals with diamond accented straps.

"Is this better?" Barsad inquired, letting her inspect his clothes. She gave a nod and asked him how comfortable he was with where they had to go that night. "Truthfully I've never been to a club…"

"I thought not." Sai-rae sighed and went to turn the radio on. "Here" She instructed as a strong beat started to sound. "Hands on my hips…there now move with me…good, follow the beat."

"May I cut in?"

Suddenly she was pulled to his chest as his hands settled; his thumbs actually sliding into her pants. "When did you learn to dance?"

"I am simply following your instruction. Am I not satisfactory?" Bane replied as she pressed back.

"I think you're doing just fine, who is this person we have to meet there anyway?" Sai asked as she turned in his arms and dropped low. Barsad had left to make sure the car was ready and she was glad to be alone with him.

"Calls himself Cesar, but I doubt that's a real name." Bane answered; his voice thick. She grinned and lifted a leg to his hip, grinding against him. "If we did not have to go, I would reprimand you properly for this lewd behavior."

"You haven't seen anything yet", Sai-rae purred in his ear, rolling against him and turning to brush her ass back before moving to stop the music.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Cesar was a slick hared middle-eastern man. Who was obviously dogged down by years of being a runner, and never really the man in charge. There was something familiar about him that set Sai-rae on edge almost instantly. "I know him", she whispered to Bane as Cesar left to get drinks for their table.

The merc searched her eyes and they pleaded for his belief. "Barsad, dance with her…I need to have a serious talk with our informant.

She didn't complain when the 2nd led her to the floor. "You learn quick!" Sai-rae laughed as he followed her without being close enough to be indecent. He chuckled, following the song change with ease. Not 3 songs later Bane joined them on the floor and Barsad left without as much as a word. She gave a quiet moan as he pulled her onto his knee, her arms winding around his neck. "Who's being lewd now?" She drawled in his ear even as she moved with him.

He laughed and grabbed her hips, guiding her to a secluded area. "I want you frustrated and tonight my kitten you will beg." Bane growled as she rocked. True to his word they moved to the music until she whined that she was close and he moved away from her. She whimpered, but he continued to walk and she knew he wasn't going to come back.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

That night she waited for him, waited as he made a report to Quinn and while he talked with Barsad for what felt like hours. "Congratulations I'm frustrated, but I'm not about to beg you for anything…" Sai-rae grumbled when she felt his weight shift the bed.

"You are angry with me, do you think it has been easy knowing my goddess was five steps away and not being able to go to her and worship at the temple of her beauty?" Bane replied turning her to face him in the darkness. She sighed, shifting the white silk of her gown so she could straddle him. He pushed his fingers into her hair as her mouth fell to his.

"Bane it's not that…I mean yes I am sexually frustrated and if it brings my king pleasure I will beg in every language I can, but you know something…about me and that man; Quinn knows and Barsad knows… Why have I been kept in the dark?" Sai-rae breathed against his lips as the kiss broke. Instead of answering his lips moved along her jaw, down her throat, and his hand tilted her head to the side for better access. "I still want an answer…"

"And you shall have one, first I want to ease our mutual frustration", Bane replied, growling in appreciation as his hand slipped under the silk and he realized she wasn't wearing anything else. She clung to him as his fingers started a slow glide across her folds and her hips began to wind.

"Oh please Bane, I'll do anything…"

"Anything hmm…turn around then kitten", Bane instructed and she wasn't even hesitant as she complied. She knew what he wanted, knew what she wanted and if this was the way to get it that was fine with her. He waited for her lips to wrap around his length before shifting the gown, parting her thighs and dragging his tongue through her folds. She moaned around him, but never stopped even when his fingers replaced his tongue and thrust at an almost brutal pace.

"Baaaannneee….Onegai", Sai-rae moaned as his fingers left and he pulled her to face him.

"Hmm Japanese, beautiful language….take of me what you will my goddess I am yours." Bane groaned, helping her slide onto him and come to rest at his thighs. His grip moved the silk against her skin and the added sensation drew a moan from her lips. "Does this appease my goddess?"

"Ohh yes Bane ohh its good", Sai-rae panted as they started to move together. Her hips rolled as he bucked and their kiss was bruising with its force. Then he pulled the gown from her and his mouth moved to her breasts as he brought her back and increased their pace. She muffled his name in his shoulder and her legs wound around his hips. As if in penitence, he didn't let himself join in her bliss until she was no longer coherent.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The next morning found his head between her thighs, soothing the love bites and bruises he'd left the night before. Her toes curled, her hands fisted in the sheets as another orgasm washed through her. Barsad walked in without warning and she screeched.

The 2nd took a decorative pillow to the face before starting to block the onslaught she heaved at him. "It's called knocking, you uncivilized twit!" Sai-rae heaved as he ran out the door and when she heard Bane chuckle her fury targeted him and she slapped his chest. "Oh yes this is so funny…" She snorted, trying to move from the bed, but his hand around her wrist stopped her. "No Bane, your lackey just killed the mood."

"I can fix that kitten." Bane chuckled kissing along her back as he pushed her to her knees.

"Bane really I don't…kuso…ah it's so…oh harder…" Sai-rae tried only to end in a scream into the sheets as he took her without warning.

"Even in another language, it's still swearing my queen, very unbecoming, very punishable." The merc chuckled, yanking her hips back as he thrust forward.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She greeted the 2nd with a smack upside the head as she left the room for the pool. He mumbled a quick apology before turning as Bane called for him to enter. "I'm sorry for the interruption." Barsad intoned and Bane waived him off after pulling on a long sleeve shirt.

"I think it is Sai-rae you should apologize to." Bane laughed, picking up her satin, lace edged gown from the floor and hanging it in the closet. Barsad didn't look away nor did he as much as blush. "I think you owe her more than a mumble don't you?"

"I will see it done."

"Good, what was so important you interrupted us at a…crucial moment?" The merc asked with an almost comical quirk of an eyebrow. His second hid a smile and brought out the satellite phone they were using to keep Quinn up to date.

"Finally…" Quinn's voice crackled over the line. Bane didn't apologize for making him wait and the leader didn't expect one. "Bane if what you tell me is true…does she know yet?"

"I have not told her, I thought it best if you did."

"Thank you…take the plane tonight, we should both be back at the compound at the same time. Bane I need you on this, she will need you…in her own way. I was taken its true, but I cannot even begin to know the pain she endured."

"I understand…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was surprised when it was Barsad handing her a towel as she stepped out of the otherwise empty pool. "Here to mumble more at me?"

"No, I'm here to properly apologize." The 2nd replied and she raised an eyebrow. She motioned for him to continue as she sat on one of the chairs surrounding the still rippling water. "I am sorry, it never bothered…" Her eyes narrowed and he swallowed before continuing. "I grew used to not caring what I was walking in on…"

"She didn't love him, I'm not surprised." Sai-rae replied then sighed. "Barsad you explained it on the plane, honestly I'm over that part, but it was the moment that you ruined…the special connection."

"I understand and I am truly sorry."

"Just… knock next time and we should be fine."

"Fair enough."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The merc was surprised when she didn't ask why they were to pack up and leave that night. All she had said was that she wanted to take him to dinner. The restaurant was a five star affair and the floor sweeping gold dress she wore had her turning heads even as they walked in and his hand strayed to her waist. "You look stunning, a true goddess, my beautiful Sai-rae." Bane murmured, brushing the stray hairs on her neck. The up do her hair was in wasn't complicated, but the way it gleamed in the light complimented the flowing dress perfectly.

"Dance with me, won't you my king." Sai-rae intoned after they placed their order and she took note of the dance floor. He nodded and smiled, leading her to the floor as the other patrons looked on. Her dress swirled and flew as they moved to the music of the grand piano and small string section. The musicians' eyes were lighting up as they saw their music enjoyed by the pair. Other couples slowly joined them, they even switched partners once or twice before finding their way back to each-other's arms.

"Sir, mam…your dinner has arrived." A server informed them with a smile, staying to be sure the food was cooked to their liking. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Not at the moment thank you." Bane replied kindly and the server left with a bow and a smile. They ate slowly enjoying the peace of their silence even as his hand started searching for the slit in her dress. She responded by slipping one heal off and running her toes along his calves. A hand shot out pulling a curtain across the entrance to the private room. The heavy velvet was enough to even muffle the noise from the rest of the restaurant.

Feeling wicked, she dipped her fingers in her glass of wine and painted his lips before pulling him in for a kiss as his hand attained its goal and brushed along her thigh. "I want you Bane…" Sai-rae moaned, her hand gripping her cloth napkin as his fingers slipped into her panties. Her hips pushed against his hand as he worked her to release. He let her gain composure before opening the curtain and asking for the check.

When they finally made it back she made sure to lock the door, making him smirk. "I would like to take my time with you, but this must be quick kitten."

"I know…come shower with me? I need to wash this hairspray out." Sai-rae offered and he had no problems following her.

**Thoughts? Kind of a cliff...gasp, shock, horror! Lol so Review your little hearts out and I'll see how fast I can get the next chap ready because just what do they know that Sai doesn't? As always lovin my precious readers...you guys RAWK! Oh and mad shout out to my guru, hope you liked the date! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for how long this update took. My muse is a fickle mistress and plot bunnies are evil, but I digress... I really like where this story is going, it floundered in my mind, but I think its going well. I hope my beloved readers think so too. ^_^ I really do HEART YOU ALL!**

**Shout out to my guru, thanks for your help getting over the rut and helping me get this story going again. **

**I do not own TDKR :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus (Again imagine Bane saying Duh... hehehehehe)**

**ENJOY!**

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sai-rae hissed as the contact they had met two nights prior was escorted aboard the jet with Barsad in tow. The 2nd followed the man and though he wasn't restrained he seemed to know he was very much a prisoner. The back door shut with Barsad in front of it, looking every bit the guard he was meant to be. "Bane I expect an explanation."

"Ordering me now kitten? Are you forgetting dear Sai-rae that I am lead on this mission?" Bane chided gripping her chin and pulling it up so her gaze locked on his.

"I want to talk to Quinn. Now!" Sai-rae ground out, though she kept her voice level.

"Leave us." Bane shouted and Barsad left behind the door with a nod and the crew went to the cockpit and closed that door as well. She gulped and squirmed a little as he regarded her vehement request. "Everything will be explained when we are home…he will tell you nothing, but that my kitten. I do not think it wise to bother him for something I can tell you myself."

"Bane…I want to talk to him n-"

"Furthermore your disregard for my command is most displeasing. I believe dear one you are in need of punishment." Bane cut her off, the air of authority in his voice making her shiver.

"Pu…pun…punishment?" Sai-rae stammered, trying to back away, if not for the vice like grip he had on her chin.

He pulled her closer and grinned, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "Enjoyed by both parties." She groaned as he released her chin and dropped to the seat behind him. His hands reached out and yanked her pants and panties to her ankles. She cried out in protest and he merely pulled her over his knee with a growl.

"Bane what are you?" Sai-rae yelped and his hand came down hard on her ass.

"Silence kitten it is time for this king to command his queen!" Bane reprimanded, spanking her again and she jumped a little, but stayed silent. "Good…" he rumbled and as if in reward for her compliance he moved a finger down the reddened skin to explore between her thighs. Her head dropped and she mewled in protest when he took the finger away. The spanking went on like that, one hit…two and then he would explore the growing wetness of her folds. He spanked her until even his palm was red and she had actually found release from his explorations. "Will my queen serve her king?" Bane asked calmly, but she knew from his tone it was not a question.

She stood and removed her shirt after she kicked her pants and panties aside. His legs spread to allow her to drop between them, his hips flexing as she undid his pants and drew him out. When her lips closed over his length his hips canted up. A low growl of appreciation left him as she swirled her tongue over the tip. He found the need to be in her overwhelming and before she finished him he pulled her up and turned her around. He guided her back onto him and she gasped as he thrust up to fill her completely with the length of him. His hand wound around her waist to slip down and play where they joined. "Oooh it's so good", Sai-rae moaned as his thumb brushed over the hardened bundle of nerves and he bucked harder. She was incoherent when he finally followed her into release. She sagged against him as he rocked through the waves and Bane had to carry her sleeping form from the plane when they landed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She woke up in her room at the compound, Bane sleeping peacefully beside her. Leaving the bed she pulled on a robe and padded down the hall. "Quinn?" Sai-rae intoned as she knocked on his door.

"Sai…enter." Quinn called; the sun had yet to rise as he lounged at a large window, watching the sky. "Emandai? Tea please and then leave us." He asked calmly of the attendant currently cleaning the room. She was older and soft spoken as she answered him and went to get the drink for them. There where biscuits of a sort with the tea and she smiled as he directed her to a sunken gathering area, after Emandai had left. "I know you want answers and I will give them, but first let us just enjoy the dawning of a new day."

"As you wish dear brother."

So they drank tea together and bore witness to the sun breaching the skyline. She wasn't surprised when Bane called to be allowed in and she was no less surprised when Quinn welcomed the merc to join. He sat next to his kitten as the leader cleared his throat. "When we were taken it was with intention…to fill an order as it were." Quinn murmured, not looking up from his tea. Sai had stiffened, but no comment left her, this story was as much for Bane as it was for her. "The buyer was ruthless and powerful with a lust for the exotic and an obsession with claiming what was pure and Sai unfortunately fit both bills." Bane's hands had clenched, a tear was tracking its way down Sai-rae's cheek. "You know Cesar because he worked for Cass Torin whose brother Gage bought us…"

She was calm, detached even as she set her cup down and left the room without a word. Bane was about to follow when Quinn stopped him. "I do not wish to hear more."

"But there is more Bane, when she was claimed she was kept and when you are kept you are loaned and no not Cesar, but Cass would often get his pick of his brother's collection. It wasn't always Sai, but sometimes…it was."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was in the place you'd find someone who was in great pain and trapped in memory. Naked in the ice cold water, she shivered. Wasn't the water usually scalding? Bane disrobed to his cargo's, adjusted the temp to a soothing warm and stepped in beside her. She wasn't sitting, she was fetal. Tracing the tiles numbly as her other arm held her knee's tight to her chest. "Chi Kari Chi Kari…give me your might…" Sai-rae sang in a whisper. "I am the league, I protect, I am strong, but who protects me?"

"I do my kitten." Bane replied, pulling her into his arms. His arms and legs created a wall around her as she huddled to him. He held her, thumbs trailing her arms as she cried against his chest.

"He's coming for me…he doesn't stop, Gage never stops. Quinn stopped them the first time, but Gage's men locked him away, held me down…took turns."

"Kitten…" Bane actually choked.

"Bane, Gage burned his 2nd alive for touching me, his own 2nd, the other 3 were beheaded. You are an enemy…what will he do to you?" Sai-rae cried looking up at him like a lost child, aching for comfort and protection from the monsters in her closet and under the bed.

"What he will do is face his reckoning…" Bane growled, pulling her even closer. He eventually moved her and began to cleanse her with soothing touches. Working a soft smelling shampoo through her hair and lathering her skin slick with soap. It was hard to believe someone so strong could be this gentle and when his fingers slipped between her thighs she actually moaned and arched into him.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Come kitten, let me worship at your temple." Bane rumbled, rinsing her clean and shutting off the water. He left his soaked pants behind and strode naked into her bedroom with her. Laying her back on the bed he crawled over her. Starting at her pulse point his lips ran a slow track to her hip. She spread her thighs without prompting and he growled appreciatively. He honored each thigh with a kiss, his breath against her already moist flesh making her toes curl. Her hands fisted in the sheets as his fingers gripped her thighs, spreading them further and he simply breathed against her. His first lick was heaven, his tongue sweeping through her folds to curl over her clit then back down, darting into her channel and back out just as quickly.

He savored her like her dripping desire was water and he was dying of thirst. "Baaanee, sweet god Bane don't stop." Sai-rae moaned her head thrashing as she spiraled higher and higher.

"I have no intention of doing any such thing", Bane replied, chuckling against her and she groaned. He brought her over time after time, his jaw throbbing softly as he finally moved up her body and let her taste his work. Her limbs quivered, her walls fluttered as he slid three fingers into her and scissored, stretching and preparing her so that his joining with her caused as little discomfort as possible.

She keened low in her throat as he gently pushed into her, using every last shred of will power and control to do so slowly. Her hands gripped his fore arms as he braced his hands over her shoulders, her ankles locking behind his hips as he gave a few shallow thrusts. "I love you Bane…you mean so much to me."

"My goddess, my cherished one…you are everything dear to me too." Bane replied; nuzzling at her cheek as his thrusts became surer and more insistent. Her back arched and she whined; pushing her hips into his movement. He let out a grunt and sped up, bringing her to the edge of another orgasm. She whined and moaned as the world detonated and her walls clamped around him. She was exhausted in pleasure its haze a thick fog and she couldn't even form words. Her hands fell from his arms and where her legs not locked at her ankles, they would have lost their grip. He growled, pleased he was able to bring her such peace even now. Following her into bliss as the next orgasm swept through her he lost himself with a low groan and collapsed to her side.

Their shared pleasure was always intense, but this was tangible this was his love and his promise. She was his until the icy hands of death could tear their bond and even then it was negotiable. She let him enfold her in his arms, "I can be strong with you, if he is, let Gage come and we will show him I was never his to begin with." Sai-rae whispered with a deadly calm that made Bane's chest restrict with pride.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was practicing with Chi Kari, Bane close by as Quinn with Carin and Salvo walked in. "Sir!" Sai-rae called.

"I need an audience with you Nora, Bane may attend…San-Run is coming, one hour my quarters." And he turned on his heal as she dropped to her knees.

Bane rushed to her, how many earth breaking moments could one handle in a day? "Kitten what is it? Who is San-Run?"

"My master, Chi Kari's original master…predecessor of his name. Given to me when I forced San into a tie and was deemed worthy of the league."

"Why are you upset to see him then my kitten?"

"Because his coming only means one thing…he's dying…."

**Hope you enjoyed. Please anything you would like to see let me know... And PLZ Review Review Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I might have to start threatening soon. I cannot say how much reviews really mean to me. **

**I do not own TDKR, just my OC's and my ideas...MINE! err yeah lol**

**Warnings: Same as always**

**ENJOY!**

...

San-Run was a spritely older man with greying black hair and a goatee. He was flanked by 4 guards and dressed in a white and navy kendo uniform as opposed to the normal black the league preferred. He greeted Quinn with a bow at the waist and a hearty handshake.

She walked like a death row inmate walks to their end. Every step was measured, every breath was shallow. He didn't try to offer comfort; he knew she wouldn't accept it had he done so. When she entered she went to one knee and the sword master simply smiled.

"Sai-rae, after so long a time there is no need for such decorum here", San-Run chuckled, ending in a fit of coughs. "Quinn, may we have the room?"

"Of course", He answered, going to Bane who had hung back as his kitten had strode forward. "Come Bane, I have a mission to discuss with you." The merc nodded as Sai-rae flicked her head as a sign he had her leave. As Bane followed the leader his second pushed off the wall just outside the room and followed. "You're man follows you well, let us hope the rest of your men are just as loyal", Quinn remarked off handedly as they made their way to the mission room.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"I know why you have come master, I cannot, you cannot ask this of me", Sai-rae whispered.

"It will be hard, but you know the way. The request of reprieve from the master cannot be denied by the chosen student." San-Run answered calmly, setting a gilded dagger on the table before them. "I will not have a death of disease and pain…Quinn has approved the request."

"But why me, this is a test isn't it?" Sai-rae scoffed. "Does he question my loyalty even now?"

"You have always been a gentle soul, you are to take my place and he must know you are prepared for the title of master, to be a recognized member, no longer Nora. You will finally be Sai-rae and a member of the upper ranks."

"Sword master", she whispered it in awe. He began to stand and she could see the effort it took, the pain it was causing him. "If this is what I must do, so it shall be", Sai-rae intoned with a hollow bow and the barest hint of resignation. She could feel the tears, the pain, and the scream of utter defiance, but her face was calm as she followed her master and long-time friend to the training room that adjoined Quinn's chambers.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Bane returned with the silver haired leader and was surprised to follow him into the man's training room. His kitten was doing her dance, her blade slicing through the air, but something was wrong. Her muscles were tight and controlled. She was holding back and her opponent knew it.

"You hold back young one, come let me see your full skill where is your heart?"

"You want heart old man?" He laughed and she closed her eyes, whispering to her sword. "Strike true my Chi Kari, I long to hear you sing." Sai-rae intoned. She stood and charged, he blocked as many swipes as he could, but she was to strong and he knew he had chosen the most honorable death when he had asked her. A single tear leaked from her eye as she screamed and drew the blade across his throat. His knees hit the matt as she landed and the man was in her arms before his head could hit the ground. The four attendants with San-Run upon his arrival rushed in, taking the body and leaving her with nothing on her hands but her master's blood. Moments were frozen as Quinn slowly walked to her. He cleaned her hands with a towel damp with water from the adjoining bathroom.

"Do not weep for him my strong sister," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You eased his suffering, gave him a noble death and in 3 days you shall prove yourself his worthy and chosen successor."

"I am honored brother, I am glad he is at peace, but I will miss the council and the light he brought to my life." Sai-rae replied softly. Quinn nodded and stood, moving to Bane who now stood behind them.

"Give her a moment", he murmured, patting the merc on the shoulder.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She was at her window, staring into the darkening skyline as he approached her. "What do you need my queen? How can I serve?" Bane asked softly, starting to kiss along her shoulders.

Slowly she turned in his embrace. "I need to know there is beauty in this world, good things, and things to protect. Reasons to live."

"I can show you kitten, will you let me", Bane whispered in her ear as his fingers played at her hips, sneaking into her pants as she uttered a shaky and breathy yes. His hands continued to play as he trailed kisses up her jaw and she backed them to her bed. Crawling into his lap, when he sat down, she began to kiss him back. He untied the black cross over top; she had worn, to be a bit more formal. It fell open and he left it for a moment, taking in the fit curves of her form. "You are stunning kitten, so much power and grace in that beautiful body."

"It's yours Bane only yours." Sai-rae promised between kisses. He yanked her closer and she gasped as she felt him hard against her. He pulled away the fabric she used under her top, pushed her shirt to her elbows and ducked his head. She arched and keened as his lips wrapped around a nipple and his tongue teased the hardening peak.

"I will enjoy that which is promised." Bane replied as he moved to show the other side the same attention. Her hips started to rock even as she reached between them to undo his pants. He stilled her hand, "Patience kitten", Bane admonished, chuckling as she whined. He turned with her, pressing her back as his hands pulled at her pants. "There are many ways I wish to worship you before that."

She arched as he removed her panties after her pants and his tongue lapped over her abdomen. Then he was kissing her thighs, simply breathing against her and she squirmed. "Baaannee…please", Sai-rae moaned, but it seemed he was content with his pace.

"I do not wish to rush, I intend to worship my goddess properly." Bane informed even as his own desire raged in his eyes. His mouth turned away from her depths to lick at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, honoring the other side with the same attention.

She almost whined, but she knew no amount of protest or pleading on her part would do any good. Slowly his mouth moved closer and when his tongue finally probed her entrance she almost screamed. Her knuckles went white they twisted in the sheets so hard, her other hand holding him in place, not that he had any intention of moving. "Bane, oh god yes!" Sai-rae cried as he suckled and lapped at her folds.

"I want you to come for me kitten", Bane instructed then wrapped his full lips around her clit and thrust 2 fingers into her. She fell apart with a shaky cry, but it did nothing to stop him. He crooked his fingers, stroking against her walls and the spot that made fireworks dance in her vision. Her hips started to work against his hand and he grinned. His thumb took over for his mouth as he moved up to kiss her and swallow her cries as she lost touch with reality again.

Her taste was on his lips and she was hungry for it. She continued to move her hips in time to the increasing pace of his fingers thrusts. "Please want you in me." Sai-rae whimpered.

"Your close, I feel you fluttering, come kitten and I will head your plea." Bane offered and she arched as his thumb and fingers worked her to a third release. She had barley come back to earth when she felt the delicious stretch of her walls that accompanied his first slow thrust into her waiting body. "You are perfection my sweet goddess."

He was calm and controlled…at first. Soon she found herself flipped to hands and knees as he yanked her hips back and pounded into her. "Oh Bane...oh god…feels…I'm gonna." The merc growled and slipped his hand across her thigh to play where they joined. When he finally let himself follow her she'd lost count of both, their positions and how many times she'd left the world behind.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The days went by fast, spent honing her skill and perfecting what Bane called worship. She wondered who she would have to face to earn her right as master and no longer be known as simply Nora. She dressed slowly, the kendo uniform feeling strangely right. Her hakama were black, the keikogi a royal purple and her tare black with San-Run in white kanji. She pulled her hair into a pony tail before wrapping a black head wrap with Chi Kari written in white kanji around her forehead. Slipping her sword in place she left for the hall where her fate was to be decided.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"San-Run shall be dearly missed. Who shall rise to be his worthy successor?" Quinn asked as Sai-rae stepped into the spacious room filled with other league members.

"In his memory, as his last wish I will rise", Sai-rae called and Quinn smirked as she walked forward and he noted her choice of dress. "I am Sai-rae, his best student, his chosen do any refute my claim?" The room was silent and she smiled proudly. "I await your test." Sai-rae added, kneeling before her brother.

"Can you spill a brother's blood?"

"Yes."

"A brother who's same blood flows within you?" Quinn clarified as he stalked forward with a sword in hand.

"If it will prove me worthy." Sai-rae answered slowly, standing to draw Chi Kari. "Sing lightly my strength. Wound do not kill." She whispered, taking a fighting stance. Quinn attacked without warning, the ring of their blades a delightful song. She did her best to throw him, but her brother had been learning. At one point she turned wrong and his blade sliced through her keikogi, barely missing her skin. She growled, raining down sword strokes in retaliation.

"I've gotten good no?" Quinn laughed as he eventually forced her into a hold.

"Perhaps, but I'm still better", Sai-rae retorted, twirling out of his grasp. She moved with a fluid grace that had Bane grinning. He knew he would enjoy the celebration of her victory. Her clothes were bulky but he could tell their cut allowed for better movement. He could almost see her form as she danced. Oh the way he could worship her tonight, the pleasure he hoped she would take from him.

Quinn was starting to show fatigue, not trained for long battles that played like a chess match. She saw her opening and knocked him off his feet, kneeling over him with chi Kari at his throat. They both had blood dripping from various wounds. Hers mostly on her arms and Quinn was sporting a lovely slice to his forehead. "I yield, well done sister." He led her to the dais he had been sitting at and turned to face everyone. "She has proven herself. I now welcome Sai-rae sword master to our upper ranks!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He slammed her to the wall, kissing her with a hunger that demanded satiating. She moaned into his lips, the combined adrenalin rush, elation at passing her test, and her general desire from Bane's proximity enough to have her close to the edge already. Down to just her hakama, she arched as he began to play with her breasts after bringing her to the bed. "Baaanee." Sai-rae moaned. He continued his assault on her upper body, pulling and tweaking before ducking down to wrap his lips around a nipple. "Bane oh god I'm…I'm."

"I know kitten." Bane chuckled, closing her legs and stilling her hips. "Let's see if we can find you're release from just this shall we?" He mused, returning to his teasing. Then he moved so his lips nestled in her ear, his hand still massaging and playing at her breasts. "Come kitten come for me now, let go my beautiful queen." Bane whispered and it was like she had no other choice. Her body seized and as she reveled in oblivion, he removed the hakama and her panties.

"Bane oh yes please…" Sai-rae whimpered as he kissed down her body and pushed her legs apart. His tongue traced over her hip, drew shapes on her inner thighs and he growled when they parted even further. He wasted no time, kissing, licking, and suckling her folds like he'd never get to taste them again. She whimpered as he brought her to another release and then again shortly after.

He held her poised above him, his fingers working to stretch her walls. She grasped his hand when he removed it, bringing it to her lips. Something feral flashed in his eyes as she sucked her own desire from his fingers. Her moan was guttural as he yanked down and thrust up. Their movement started immediately, the pace frantic. She fell apart around him time after time and still he moved hard. She'd awakened something in him, she knew and she welcomed it. He called her name as he followed her into the wonderful haze of release. Pulling her to his chest as she collapsed from all the pleasure, he murmured his love.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The weather was dry and hot, it was always hot in the dessert. Cass Torin was a handsome man, clever and fair tempered. With raven black hair and crystal blue eyes, he was a sight to behold. He walked slowly through his brother's stronghold/mansion, passing the occasional guard, even a random harem girl now and then. "Kaira dear is my brother available?" He asked of the young girl outside his brother's office.

"He's um…" The girl started, obviously unsure of how to tell him his brother was 'initiating' the newest addition to his harem.

His grin was charming, but there was a slight twinkle of cruel intent as he leaned down. "Tell him I'm here won't you?" Cass inquired, but from his tone it was more like a command. The girl's face fell and Cass knew she would receive punishment for the interruption. It was true, he was fair tempered, probably the lesser of two evils, but he was still a Torin. The brothers were well known for their cruelty.

She swallowed, but did as she was told nonetheless. She was barely 14 an age his bother favored and he wondered with a smirk what she might be subjected to. When the door was opened he could hear what Kaira was walking in on. His brother's grunts, the slap of skin on skin, a girl whimpering, and he sighed. He'd seen it enough times to be numb to the scene, when he was called in to witness the end of his brother's initiation. "Gage, really I could have waited." Cass groused as Gage continued pounding into the girl beneath him.

"Nonsense, I'm almost done, tell you what Kaira see to my brother if you would be so kind. What do you want Cass? Hand job, bow job, wanna fuck her? She's pure." Gage offered and Cass's eyebrows rose. It wasn't often he was offered unspoiled fruit and he motioned the girl over. Gage smirked and went back to his task.

Kaira whimpered, but did as she was told. He made quick work of the girl and both of them left with tear tracks marring their faces. "Well brother not that I'm not thankful, but I did have something to discus."

"So they took our bate? Good", Gage remarked upon learning the league had taken Ceser.

"Brother I must know, why now, why not sooner if you wanted her back so bad?"

"Cass. Cass. Cass, it was too easy. Until now!" Gage informed with glee, dropping a picture of Bane with Sai-rae onto the table. "Soon my jewel soon"

...

**So I really wanted you guys to hate the Torins and I hope I din't over due the fact that they are despicable. PLZ Review Review Review. My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	10. A matter of most import

**I'd like to start by saying, *sigh* I had a stroke, yes I mean the medical kind... Now that I have your attention, please read on and I might just explain...**

**Schuneko**

**Hello my lovely readers I just wanted to take time to say thank you. I don't think the English language possesses the proper words to tell you how much you're support and love of these stories and their characters means to me. I really do HEART YOU ALL. And if I could present you with cookies or other baked goods believe you me I would. I feel like you all are friends and for that reason I feel compelled to explain the sluggishness of my posts. ****From birth I have had a rare syndrome, the kind of rare that has me knowing more from internet searches than they (my doctors) do. Starting last summer complications arose and gradually got worse. (so only a stroke because they don't know what else to call it... I have the symptoms of a stroke) Needless to say I have a lot on my mind, a right hand that is at half capacity at best and it doesn't make for the ease and inspiration to write, I used to have. I am in NO way abandoning any stories. It just may take a little bit longer between posts…**

**I'd also like to add that it is not my intention to scare the crap out of anyone. I'm a trooper and I have no problem talking about this, but its place is not in an A/N. So feel free to pm me if you wish.**

**And PLZ PLZ keep up the REVIEWS on any and all stories. It's one of the few things that actually makes me smile nowadays…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for how long this post has taken. :_: My muse is a twit sometimes...**

**Warnings: Same as always**

**I own only my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

They hardly saw each other for the next week. Sai-rae moved to quarters more befitting her new rank. Bane worked with Quinn to plan a mission to free the rest of his men. Sai-rae then had to test her current 'class', see where they were all at and maybe find a protégé of her own. She was sitting at the head of one such demonstration when Bane walked in with Barsad. They nodded in greeting and Bane motioned to his 2nd to speak.

"I would be honored if you would accept me as a student", Barsad spoke respectfully.

"You wish to learn the way of the sword to be the blade's master and protector?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well, you will start tomorrow", Sai-rae replied. The 2nd nodded and left with the merc. As her lover moved from her sight she was reminded of how she had missed him. Even just sleeping curled in his arms was longed for and she had a plan to rectify that tonight. After the fifth student had showed their skill and even sparred with her none had caught her eye. They were all good, but nothing made them great. None of them had that spark she was looking for. It made the task tedious, but she knew it had to be done. If she was to be their master she had to know their skill level. They were too advanced, too far in San-run's training to need much of her help. They respected her as their new master and teacher, but they would continue in the former's teachings. That left Barsad, she wondered if he would be easy or difficult to teach. He had the lithe body type needed, he looked to have the agility, but did he have the will?

Most of these swordsmen had trained since children, they had a lot of time to make up for. She hoped she was up to the task. As she walked back to her quarters she thought of her new rank, she thought of Bane he hadn't outwardly shown it, but the fact he trusted his second to her teaching was monumental in his respect for her. This new rank had afforded her so much, they bowed to her in the halls, she had a servant to clean her room and bring her tea. Things she never cared about, still didn't, but should she? Bane was proud of her; she had proven herself worthy with her skill in battle. She was his queen, his cherished goddess and now she was his equal in the league. She meant to show him.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Her room was dark, but for a ray of light coming from the large bay window. There the merc sat reading, she knew he was aware of her presence, but made no indication of it. She simply turned to her bed, sitting to remove her tabi boots and socks, next she undid her hakama letting them rustle to the ground. She was left in a plain white haori and she crawled onto the bed giving him a good eyeful of creamy smooth skin.

"I know what you're doing kitten." Bane rumbled, amused. He still didn't move, didn't look up from his book.

"Oh you do, do you?" Sai-rae chuckled, adding, "I think you don't have a clue." Her green eyes flicked over, he merely raised an eyebrow gave a hmmm and kept reading. She slowly sat up and strode to him, making no sound. Kneeling behind him she started to unbuckle the vest he wore running her fingers along his spine and up, nothing. Bane merely turned the page, not even a tense or twitch of a muscle. She didn't sigh or curse; she showed no sign of frustration. He was a puzzle, a code and she would crack it if it took all night.

It was a hard fight resisting her subtle advances. The mere fact that she didn't show irritation at his dismissal of her attempts was a turn on in and of itself, but as his training had shown him waiting, drawing out the game, made its prize that much sweeter. Seemed she was taking it up a notch, she knew it was a game they were playing and she wanted to win. Her lips were on his ear, her breath fanned his skin and her fingers walked his thighs. Alright she was taking it up a few notches. He felt her teasing the closure of his pants. Not once did he close the book or speak a word.

Sai-rae shifted around to kneel in front of him. He opened his knees, flexed his hips forward and continued to read. The barest hint of tension showed as he gripped the book tighter. She was drawing him out, teasing him with the tip of her tongue. One hand braced on his inner thigh the other a whisper on the length of him. She licked from end to beginning, his eyes darkened, but he turned the page nonetheless.

Bane was fighting a losing battle a battle they both could win. What was he waiting for, why test his control? He wanted her and she was his to have was she not? Then her lips closed over him and he slammed the book shut and shoved a hand into her hair. He let her savor him for a few moments longer. The need proved too strong and he was moving her so she held the windowsill. He knelt beside her, pulling her panties down her legs with one finger. "You're wet Kitten", Bane chuckled, slipping the single digit over her folds. "Did you enjoy wrapping your lips around me?"

Sai-rae groaned, her body shaking when he started teasing her clit. Then he was sucking at it or dragging his tongue over her center and through her folds. She didn't know how her limbs held her and she fell fast, she fell hard. Bane just kept going, savoring the taste. His fingers worked into her, opening and stretching so she could accept him with minimal discomfort. "Bane i-in me please", Sai-rae whimpered after he brought her over again.

Bane gave a rumble of acceptance and stood, gripped her hips and thrust forward. "Is this what you wanted my queen?" He asked as he started a rhythm that barely hovered in the realm of control. Her moan and the way she pushed back was his answer. Her fingers clenched as his hand slid down her thigh and in finding her clit easily. She fell and he lifted her, turning her and bucking back inside.

She purred at the new position, basically attacking his mouth now that she had access. His tongue danced with hers. No war was fought, they accepted each other and she keened. "Come with me my king, share in your queen's pleasure."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The next morning was filled with a tangle of limbs and breathless sighs. They made love till the sun broke and they both needed to be other places. Even so he showered and enjoyed tea and quiet meditation with her before they parted ways. She was headed to the training room when Barsad showed up beside her without a sound. "Quiet, good a swordsman needs that quality", Sai-rae approved with a nod.

"I admit I am anxious to know my first lesson", Barsad intoned as they walked.

"First you will observe, there is much to learn, much to catch up on."

"I am ready."

"Are you sure? This is not a task to be taken lightly." She questioned and he was quick to assure her. She showed him in and instructed him to watch. The students she merely supervised practiced and sparred as they looked on. Not once did he complain even when she had him balance a wooden bokken on his finger tips as he watched. The sword was one she would have him practice with and one that would be his alone.

"What did you learn today?"

"Anticipation and….control." Barsad intoned slowly, as he held the bokken to his side. Not once did he slice the air with it. He was not a child with a foam weapon.

"Good, tomorrow you will learn to use your control. As I said there is much to learn, but there is also time."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

As days turned to weeks Cass began to wonder about his brother's resolve. It was true Gage was no less than the brother he knew. He would sell or kill the old and buy or steal new girls to share his bed each week. Some would fight others would cry, a few even accepted their fate and they never lasted long. Once he had their innocence he'd grow bored, maybe he'd give them to his men. Some had beauty he could sell, some would work as slaves and some would die.

This girl now woman had been special, she had exotic features he'd never seen in another one of his brother's girls. She fought tooth and nail right up to the end. No slave had ever excited or satisfied his brother more. Their informant in the league brought them regular information, yet his brother didn't act, just what was Gage waiting for? He tried to storm his brother's office when he was stopped by none other than Kaira.

"Please sir if you will come with me."

She was there as a distraction, he knew, but he followed her anyway. The girl seemed to be more confident than when he had been with her last. He decided talking to his brother could wait, he wanted to see and experience all that she had learned.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

She would find Bane reading more often than not now. They both had come to like their game. Sometimes just her fingers touching his skin were enough. Others she would be dangerously close to her own release before he would act and now was one such time. He rested against the headboard still intent on his book, even thou his free hand was teasing her breast and she caressed his length in the very center of her body. Neither of them spoke, she barely made a noise as she moved. He had no qualms that she took her pleasure from him; secretly he was enjoying it as well. Then her walls started to flutter and it wasn't due to inability, he just didn't want to keep up the ruse.

He tossed the book aside and pushed her back, bringing a leg to his shoulder as his mouth hit hers. He started to move, his thrusts slow, but insistent as he licked his thumb and brought it to circle her clit. "I feel you kitten, find your release my queen." Bane husked, giving a series of harder thrusts. She arched into him, her nails scraping at his skin as her body went taught.

Suddenly he was moving, pulling from her as he traveled down her body. "Oh god Bane!" Sai-rae cried as his tongue teased into her center. He sucked at her folds while he moved his tongue in her, he savored her taste like fine wine and she fell more than once before he was satisfied. Then she was on her knees and he was bucking without restraint. She nearly screamed into the pillows below her. "Bane oh…oh god I…I'm gonna…." She fell before she even finished the last statement, pulling him with her.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Barsad waited for her by the training room door in a kendo uniform. He was catching on quickly, he actually reminded her of Quinn. She mused that she may just have found her protégé', but what did that mean. He was Bane's second, not hers. Then again maybe it made sense a second to the king 'and' Queen. The thought made her heart swell with pride, she would need to talk with Bane soon…

...

**Do hope you enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Get your Review on! Lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


End file.
